


Hate Loving You

by Yes_No_OfCourse



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Drake, Morning After, andrew feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_No_OfCourse/pseuds/Yes_No_OfCourse
Summary: The morning after their first time.





	Hate Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my old account, KvindenOgBogen, which I deleted around Easter time, but I wanted to repost them so I have.

Andrew hated Neil.

He wasn't exaggerating when he said that. He hated Neil with every fibre of his being. He hated his stupid pretty face, that was somehow even more attractive with all the scars and the burn mark. He hated those beautiful blue eyes that reminded him of the sky. He hated that small smile Neil always gave when they did anything that could be classed as romantic.

Above all, he hated the way Neil made him feel. It was troubling. This wasn't how it was meant to be. Neil was supposed to be a side-effect of the drugs, and while Andrew was in Easthaven he'd convinced himself Neil was a hallucination.

But hallucinations were meant to go away once you were sober, and Neil was still there. He'd only been gone for a matter of hours in Baltimore, and since then Andrew hadn't let the redhead out of his sight.

Like now, Andrew was staring at the auburn locks that always seemed to make his heart race when he spotted them in the crowd. He watched Neil neatly folding up the clothes that'd been strewn on the floor the night before, instead of just throwing them in the washing basket like a normal person.

God, Andrew hated it when Neil bent down like that. It should've been illegal for someone's ass to look that nice. 

"Fucking Junkie." Andrew huffed as Neil put the discarded clothes on the dresser.

They were in the house in Colombia, all alone. It was normally the only time where Andrew and Neil got to be together without being disturbed, and Andrew hated that as well. 

He actually enjoyed watching how Neil reacted to stuff. Like how he let out quiet breaths when Andrew pinched his nipples. The way he arched his spine whenever he felt particularly good.

The downright filthy moans he let out when Andrew slid his fingers in. Those were the sounds Andrew hated the most. They did things to his body that shouldn't be allowed. They made Andrew's chest explode with heat, made a shudder rush down his spine, made his hips buck a little if he was feeling particularly pent-up.

He let out a breath when he realised he was getting hard. It seemed today he was feeling a bit pent-up.

"Andrew, you want some breakfast? I'm starving." Neil asked, slowly approaching the door with a hopeful look on his face.

"It's past noon." That stupid Junkie, sleeping in so late, he hated it.

"It is?" Neil asked, quickly looking over to the clock on the wall. "Oh, so it is. Guess sex really knocks me out."

Andrew didn't know quite how to respond to that.

Did Neil mean the sex was so good that he'd managed to get right to sleep afterwards, and slept well? Did he mean Andrew had literally knocked him out? He'd tried to be gentle, he really had, but he should've known hurting Neil was a possibility.

"Hey, I meant it in a good way." Neil was suddenly right in front of him, kneeling down so they were at eye-level with each other. "Poor choice of words, sorry."

Andrew just glared, "Junkie."

Neil's smile was stunning. His teeth were pearly white, and oddly straight when you considered he hadn't had a stable dentist since he went on the run. Andrew hated it, his teeth were nowhere near as nice and it honestly wasn't fair. Not that anyone ever saw his teeth, he didn't smile.

"Seriously, Andrew, you're amazing in bed. I expected it to hurt a little, but with you, it didn't hurt at all."

Andrew was painfully aware of how badly it could hurt. Sometimes, with Drake, it'd stung for a week. Some of the others had left Andrew unable to walk the next day. Andrew would never forgive himself if Neil felt even the slightest twinge of pain, which was why he spent almost half an hour making sure Neil was prepped.

"Hey, Andrew, come back to me," Neil whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry, I'm the biggest asshole ever to exist. I just meant that I was expecting to feel it today, but I don't."

Andrew just shook his head. He wasn't angry, he wasn't even upset, he was just deep in thought. 

"Don't apologise. I know what you meant." 

Neil's relief spread over his face like a wildfire, and Andrew was almost awestruck. Almost.

"Good. Do you want some... lunch?"

He did. He was absolutely starving, but he hadn't wanted to move in case he woke Neil up. 

"Yes."

"Wanna shower together after?"

"Yes, you fucking Junkie."

Neil let out a laugh which bordered on musical. Andrew watched as Neil headed out, his hips swinging in what must've been an attempt at seduction. The hickeys on his neck stood out, marks that Andrew left after Neil practically begged for them. The tight pair of briefs cupped his ass perfectly, sinfully.

Andrew was hard again. Neil did things to him that weren't allowed.

Andrew hated that fucking Junkie.


End file.
